11:13
by hplo
Summary: (AU/Several years Post-War) In the search for whatever destroyed Konoha new opportunities are opened up for Naruto but the dangers that come with them are far greater than even he could ever imagine.


**Disclaimer; Everything belongs to their respective owners etc.**

 **A/N: May get changed etc. Naruto is OOC. Probably going to get a lot of hate.**

Chapter 1

The white light came that day. It started out as candle light then expanded into a sun, pushing the clouds away on the horizon. Rabbits, horses, humans, animals of all sorts ran from it, it's heat singing and boiling the ones who were caught. Then it was gone as if it had swallowed itself whole.

It snowed in that area for four months.

* * *

He watched the snow fall as he ate his noodles. He felt the saliva left over slurping them start to freeze on his chin and wiped it away before putting the bowl down with two coins.

'Thanks man,' he said, climbing off his stool.

'Anytime Naruto.'

Pushing his hands into his pockets, he wondered down the streets his feet padding in the snow, the sky the colour of a dead television the cold filling the holes in his clothes.

* * *

Pushing open the door to his apartment he flicked on the light. The apartment was a 2 by 2 place in a 6 storey building inhabited by 6 by 7 families. He knew none of their names. He hung up his coat and stripped down to the waist, dumping his t-shirt into the washing up basket and opening his wardrobe. He looked through the wardrobe, it's space bare bar two black shirts and a pair of jeans, each roughly patched in places with different colours. He selected one, dressed, returned to the living room and sat down on the faded clicks of the clock. Snoring could be heard throughout the flat.

* * *

He heard thumping in the flat above as he awoke. He frowned. New neighbours. He slipped onto the floor and started doing pushups.

* * *

As Naruto came back from the ramen stand he looked up into the window above his own. It was the first time he had done such a thing and he saw her there. Pure white hair reaching back into the apartment, two particularly long strands standing upright from her forehead swaying in the breeze, her skin as pale, her lips red like blood on snow. She was looking across, probably didn't even know he was there, looking at the horizon. She looked down and saw him. They stared for a moment her expression blank before she leaned back inside. Naruto blinked.

What was her name?

* * *

He wanted to see her now. He invented games in his mind, tried all the inevitable clichés. Eventually one worked. He met her in the stairwell as she was going up and he was coming down. He bumped into her by accident (it actually was).

'Here let me.'

'Know it's fine, I can do it.'

They busied themselves picking up her shopping. He noticed she had massive breasts.

'What's your name?' He asked.

'Maya. Yours?'

'Naruto.'

'Huh spiral.'

'What?'

'Nothing just didn't expect that at all.'

'Yeah um...'

'Well see ya.'

'Uh... yeah see ya.'

He saw her a few more time's on the steps. He tried to smile but she never responded. Naruto wondered if she knew about what he was up to.

* * *

He always saw her alone but he knew someone else lived with her as he could hear them fucking every night. He once stood on a seat and put his ear to the ceiling.

'Oh Mitsuomi!' he heard her cry.

When he went to bed that night he dreamt of the world as if were illuminated by carnival colours, Sakura's body beneath his as he rode her.

'Oh Naruto!' she cried in between moans.

He closed his eyes to feel the sensations coursing through his body and groped her breasts. He felt them fill his hands and opened his eyes to see her skin had become pale, her hair had become long and white, her lips red, her eyes green. Her voice sounded like touching velvet as they both came in the iridescent light.

He awoke alone sweating, his boxers sticky, the room dark and silent, the first streaks of red in the sky.

* * *

A few days later she was gone. He wondered where she went.

* * *

A few days after that, he heard more bumping upstairs and voices this time.

His hand went for the kunai at the bottom of the wardrobe and he raced upstairs. When he reached up their, everything was dark but he could see the door had been kicked in. He withdrew a kunai from his belt and approached the frame with it in hand. He stepped through. Silence. He moved further in. Then the first blow came out of the dark, smacking him to the floor. He scrambled for his dropped kunai but hands and body weight stopped him dead. He was turned over and the light was flicked on and three figures stood over him. The one holding him down had long white hair and handsome features he recognised.

 _Her brother._

'What are you doing here?'

* * *

He found out their names were Aang, Sano and Shin.


End file.
